Size Matters
by Ochako107
Summary: [KxT] ONESHOT Kyo finally got the nerve to ask Tohru out and she said yes! But when the new boy in school begins flirting with her, everyone starts to wonder whether size really matters or not. REVISED


**Size Matters**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

Kyo was on cloud number nine. He couldn't believe he actually asked out Tohru Honda, the girl of his dreams, just hours ago! It was still mind blowing to him anyway. He could remember the feeling that his chest was going to explode as he approached her about the matter. He liked her since the beginning of high school, but his ego wouldn't let her know how he really felt. Even when the curse was lifted from the Sohma family, he couldn't get himself to tell Tohru his true feelings. It just felt too embarrassing! 

But it didn't matter anymore. He had finally got the balls to tell her he really wanted to be closer than friends. At first he thought he'd have a hard time telling her since things that concerned Tohru usually went right over her head. But he was relieved at her initial shocked face and then her bright smile. It seemed that she really liked him too but was too shy to say anything. He felt like the happiest man in the entire world as he watched Tohru slip on the ring he gave her. He got the little pink studded ring from a cracker jack box and was going to throw it away but got the idea that if he gave it to Tohru, well, it would be something that she would like. He wasn't exactly rich either at the moment so the ring seemed suitable. These days boyfriends gave their girlfriends their class ring but Kyo had decided not to get one. It was okay though, Tohru was happy with whatever he did most of the time.

Other than fighting with Yuki.

Besides, she seemed estatic about their relationship. He guessed that made the both of them. Nevertheless, Kyo was happy he professed his attraction to the girl.

He grinned as he stared up at the sky from the roof. There was so much he wanted to do now. He wanted to go call her on the phone and see what she was up to. He wanted to run down to her job and see her smile. He wanted to catch a flick with her at the movies and feel her grip his hand when scary moments occured in the film. There was so much he really wanted to do, any kind of way to spend time with the girl occupying his thoughts.

Sighing, he remembered she was working at a restaurant right now as a hostess. He couldn't bother her at the moment. In fact, he should have been occupying himself with something else besides day dreaming. It was starting to weird him out how un-Kyo he was thinking. Since when did he ever want to do all that mushy crap with a girl? He guessed that was what love did to a person.

He climbled down from the roof of his own apartment he shared with Yuki and slipped into the window. Closing the window shut, Kyo yawned and grabbed his backpack from the kitchen chair before making his way to his cluttered desk in his room. It was dim except one lamp in the corner of the room that barely lit the space. His attention suddenly turned on his desk that had random papers hanging off of either end and pencil shaving scattered about. He glared at the desk for a moment before sweeping everything off of it.

He grinned as he sat down. "There, much better." He stared down at the mess he made on the floor and kicked it under the desk. "I'll... clean that crap up later." He pulled out his books and began his homework.

Ten minutes later Kyo had an elbow on the desk while clicking his pen continuously. He couldn't concentrate right now, he needed to get Tohru out of his mind! His history homework was only half complete and it was already ten at night. He stared up at the wall as he continued to click the pen idly. His eyes focused on the clock and instantly he sat up straight seeing how much time had flown by.

"Shit, I really have to finish this work!" Kyo slapped his cheeks. "Focus! Focus!" He put both hands in his hair and began speed reading though the text book to find all the missing vocabulary words that would finish his fill in the blank worksheet. "Gah, I have to stop thinking of her, I'm going to fail this class!" He continued to curse proving he still wasn't concentrating on the work at hand.

He knew he had a long night if he was going at this rate.

* * *

The following morning Kyo awoke early as usual. Unlike his cousin Yuki, just down the hall, Kyo was an early riser. He always promised himself he wouldn't wake Yuki up just so the damn rat would be late for class, but he gave in most of the time and woke him up. He might hate Yuki's guts and rather watch him fall off a cliff and into a swirling river of death, but Kyo knew a certain girl that would fret over Yuki's constant tardies at school. In the end, Kyo usually woke Yuki up and normally did it vociferously. 

The high school senior dressed and combed his hair before going to their kitchen for maybe a bowl of cereal if he was lucky. Sometimes they forgot the go grocery shopping...

Entering the kitchen, he stared in distaste at a ruined pan in the sink, soaking in soapy water. It looked as if Yuki tried making something _hopefully_ edible and failed miserably by destroying yet another pan. Kyo pulled it out of the soapy water and immediately tossed it into the garbage bin. At least Yuki _tried_ to save the pan.

Kyo found the milk and cereal and set it on the counter before searching for a bowl and spoon. He banged the cupboard door closed and slammed the silverware drawer with his hip while smirking. Sometimes he loved being evil. He heard a thump across their floor.

"Heh, that damn rat is up finally," he muttered while pouring the milk onto his cereal. Suddenly his mind drifted to Tohru once again. It was almost fifteen hours since they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. When did he start counting the hours? Those two words he still could not believe he was able to use when concerning Tohru and himself. He should do something nice for her.

Immediately an idea struck him. It was cheesy, but it seemed like something Tohru would like. It was still awkward for him, being nice so openly, but if it would make her happy... he guessed it wouldn't be too bad.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth after eating breakfast. Coming out of the bathroom Kyo ran into Yuki, the pair bumping heads with one another.

"Ow!"

"Watch it, ya damn rat!"

"You're the moron that ran into me without looking."

"Shut up, girly man!"

Yuki smirked while glaring at Kyo. Since they got older, he and Kyo rarely got into fist fights anymore. Usually just verbally abusing each other would suffice. Still, it would feel good to punch him once in a while. "Where are you off to so early, you stupid cat? You get up earlier than me but you don't leave this early."

Kyo blushed and walked past Yuki. "I-I'm going to get to school early." Since the curse was broken, Kyo and Yuki insisted that Tohru move out of Shigure's home for her own safety. Who knew what the 'novelist' would do now that he was able to fondle females without transforming? Sadly complying with Yuki and Kyo's wishes of moving Tohru out, Shigure reminded the boys about the night stalkers and molestors that were prowling the streets. That sent Kyo and Yuki in a tizzy. They decided to move out of Shigure's home as well... somewhere close to Tohru's new home to keep watch on the overly accepting girl. For as long as Yuki and Kyo knew Tohru, they would not be surprised if she invited serial killers over to tea. Yes, it was a good idea to be close by just in case.

Now that Kyo thought about it, Maybe Shigure used that excuse to get everyone out of his house so he could be left alone to do 'other things'.

Pervert.

"You're going to see Miss Honda aren't you?" Yuki sighed and watched Kyo pause.

"That doesn't concern you!"

Yuki almost laughed but knew Kyo would get angrier if he did that. Even though he usually wouldn't mind making Kyo blow through the roof with anger, he was still too tired to deal with him. "Whatever, Miss Honda told me already that you asked her out so don't try and hide it." Kyo stared at Yuki with narrowed eyes. Sometimes Kyo really did look like a cat. "Stupid cat, don't you remember that on Thursday afternoons I am at Student Council and Miss Honda is at her Baking Club? I normally walk her to work on Thursdays."

"I know that!" Kyo yelled back, hastily grabbing for his school bag. "I just didn't know she was so _open_ to tell you."

Yuki opened a cupbord in the kitchen searching for bread. "Well I guess that just proves how much Miss Honda is okay about it. She was excited yesterday afternoon and told her friends and I about it."

Kyo was reaching for the doorknob when he froze once again. "She told all her friends?" He asked spinning on Yuki.

Yuki popped a slice of un-toasted bread into the toaster and leaned on the counter to face Kyo. "Oh you know, her girl friends, our cousins..."

"Oh dear God..."

Yuki smirked again. "Have a good day at school, see you in home room." Sometimes it felt good to be a little evil. That or maybe he'd been spending too much time with Shigure these days. His bread poped out of the toaster and he quickly took a bite out of it. Yuki gave Kyo a slight wave as he,while glaring, turned on his heel and left.

"By the way, that bread is moldy."

* * *

Later that morning Kyo peaked into his home room class. Yuki, Tohru, Arisa, and Hanajima were already there. Staring at Tohru he felt his stomach do flip-flops. He was acting so dumb around her! He stared down at his hand and then back at Tohru. Oh well, he guessed if she liked it, it was worth all these fuzzy feelings he tried to back down. 

Tohru immediately caught Kyo's eye and she turned to him with a wide grin. He nearly melted; how he loved to see that smile every morning.

"Kyo!" She called to him. He looked away briefly before stepping into the classroom. As he came closer he caught her friends grinning from ear to ear at him, making him feel even more self-conscious. "Good morning, Kyo." She greeted.

"Morning..." He gave the group a nod before staring down at the ring on her hand. He looked away again feeling his own face grow hot. He turned back to her surprised to see a slight blush staining her own cheeks. She probably saw her friends' glances as well. He turned on Yuki, Hana, and Uo. "Do you mind?" He barked.

Uo nudged Hana. "Ohoho, looks like KyonKyon wants to be alone right now."

Hana in turn grinned slowly. "It looks like it." She carefully spoke.

Yuki ushered Tohru's friends away as Tohru stepped closer to Kyo. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be."

"But I don't want you to be..."

"I'm not uncomfortable."

Tohru stared at him and laughed, "wow, you finished my sentance."

Kyo cracked a smile at that. "I've known you long enough to know what you're going to say sometimes." He watched her eyes widen and he immediately turned away again. "Um, here I got you something." He pulled from behind his back one Daisy. "It-- it isn't much but I know you used to like Daisys and put them in the kitchen and I picked one while walking here... ugh just take it!" Kyo stopped himself and thrust the single flower in her direction while looking down, his face red hot now. Gosh he sounds like a moron!

Tohru had her hands clasped as she looked from Kyo to his hand holding that single flower. As usual she broke out into a smile and gently took the flower from his hand. "Thank you so much, Kyo. No one has ever given me a flower." This statement sent Kyo blushing further. "I really like it." Right as the school bell rung, Tohru quickly leaned in and kissed Kyo on the cheek before shuffling over to her seat toward the window before the teacher came in.

"Woooo!" A boy in the class howled from the back. "KyonKyon's trying to get some from Honda tonight!" The boys in the class egged Kyo on and laughed as Kyo went for his own seat.

"Shut up, you boneheads." Kyo muttered as the teacher walked in.

"Oh come on, Kyo," Kyo's neighbor clapped him on the back, "I bet you the whole school knows that you and Honda are an item."

"What the...!"

"Don't get so jumpy. Settle down, _cat lover_."

Kyo slammed his fist on his desk, "I'm no damn cat lover, you freaking chucklehead! That was way back in our first year, can't you let that go?"

His neighbor waved a hand at him, "Hey hey don't get mad at _me_. I'm not the kitty magnet here. Meow!" The boy teased.

Kyo just turned the other way to ignore the boy. "God, I hope we get seat changes soon or it won't be my fault if that guy's body doesn't show up next period."

* * *

Sooner than they thought, class was dismissed for lunch break. It didn't help that one of the topics of the day was about couples that ruled their kingdoms and fell in love at young ages. He couldn't help but feel Tohru sneaking quick but rather obvious glances at him from down the isle. It was kind of cute. 

Kyo finished his homework that night before and lucky for him most of his answers were right so no one noticed he didn't really read the chapter. He'd have to try and focus on history more.

He got up and went to grab a sandwich from the cafeteria. He sorely missed Tohru's homemade lunches, but he would have to get used to eating out or making his own lunches. She was not his maid and certainly not his cook. Still, he sometimes craved her meals.

"Oh, um thank you, H-Hoshi." He paused around the corner at hearing Tohru's voice. Hoshi? Who was that?

"Think nothing of it, Miss Tohru." Kyo heard a smooth deep voice. Definely not a girl.

"I couldn't take these. It's all too much! I ah..."

"Miss Tohru, you have shown me nothing but kindness that other day when I was lost down town. I may be new here but a man does not like to get lost. Unless it's getting lost _in your eyes_." Kyo listened as this Hoshi character paused. "You are a very nice person, Miss Tohru, and I hope to see you around some more." He heard foot steps walk away and then a new voice enter the conversation.

"Boy, Tohru, those are a lot of flowers."

FLOWERS?

He stepped around the corner to see Tohru holding a rather full bouquet of expensive wild flowers of various vivid colors. She stood between Uo and Hana as her friends poked at the flowers.

"Do you think so?" Tohru asked somewhere behind the colors.

Uo laughed and took the flowers from Tohru so the girl would not run into anything. "Think he has a crush on you? Wow, the new boy has a crush on our Tohru, Hana. What do we do about it?"

"Nothing." Hana watched a blond boy walked away while many of their fellow high school girls stopped and stared at the georgous man. "But I'll admit, size does matter." Hana said after a moment.

Uo agreed, "What girl wouldn't want to be showered in gifts like this, hua? Tohru, make sure when we get older that you marry a pretty rich guy, hua? A millionare!"

Tohru laughed nervously. "Uo..."

The other girl bonked her head softly. "Oh damn, you're right, sorry! Man, what was I thinking? A millionare? That's absurd." Uo lowered her voice, "_Make that a billionare."_

The three friends giggled at their nonsence talk.

Hana grinned. "Yes, with a big house."

"And a huge closet for all the beautiful dresses for Tohru to wear!" Uo added.

"And a full set of maids so our sweet Tohru wouldn't have to work so hard. That would be fabulous." Hana closed her eyes, "and we would be the gracious friends that would so kindly be allowed to visit on a daily basis."

Uo wrapped an arm around Tohru while holding the flowers in the other hand. "Tohru would have everything she ever wanted and so much more."

"We must make sure this billionare loves our dear Tohru as well."

"Right right!" Uo laughed.

Tohru touched her hair where she placed Kyo's Daisy he'd given her that morning. Kyo felt a bit of his male pride crush at the sight of his pathetic flower against the bouquet of flowers. He'd only given her a flower he picked from the ground while some guy gave her a huge bouquet of expensive blossoms. Damn he felt cheep, he didn't even pay for that flower he picked!

Tohru let her fingers fall from her hair as she turned to Hana, missing Kyo walk away before she could see him. "I guess size does matter, hua?"

The girls continued walked to the cafeteria as Hana stopped beirfly to turn in the direction where Kyo had just been standing. "Hm..."

* * *

After school, Kyo waited for Tohru outside. In class today, they were practicing poetry and were to write a poem and exchange them in class. Inevitably, Tohru had exchanged poems with Uo and Hana. Kyo would die if he had traded poems with that damn rat, so Kyo saved his for after school. Sure, mister smooth-Hoshi-man could give Tohru a bouquet of flowers but could he write a poem? Well, maybe he could, but it woudln't be full of love like in Kyo's. 

Haru and Momiji apperaed from the doors and spotted their cousin. "Kyo!" Haru called.

"Yo." The orange top greeted.

Haru and Momiji walked up to Kyo and saw a paper in his hand. "Whats that?" Haru asked innocently. Immediately, Kyo snatched it away from prying eyes.

"N-nothing!"

Momiji grinned. "It doesn't sound like it's nothing!"

"Shut up, you damn brat." As the years went by, Momiji had actually grown taller and Kyo didn't find hitting him on the head very effective anymore since Momiji was only a head shorter than him now. Actually Momiji was quite the looker of his grade beside Haru. He wore the boy's uniform these days and his bubbly attitude had mellowed. Kyo watched Momiji pull a lolly pop from his bunny pinned bag while skipping around Kyo to get a better look at the paper. Okay well he mellowed very little, but little was better than nothing.

"It looks like a poem cause it's in stanza form!" Momiji laughed. Kyo pulled away and raised the paper away form Momiji. Suddenly Haru grabbed the paper from Kyo's fingers.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Nuh-uh." Haru quickly read the poem as Momiji tried to hold Kyo back. Finally Kyo escaped Momiji's grip and made a dive for his poem.

Haru, fortunately, was already done and held it out for Kyo to take back, making Kyo get smacked in the face by the paper.

"That was lame," Haru muttered. Momiji burst out in laughter as Kyo quickly folded up the poem.

"S-shut up!" Kyo growled. "I'm not that great at this kind of crap okay? It wasn't like I was really trying anyway!"

"Sweet and feet do rhyme but I don't think it's too romatic," Haru added. "Neither is heart and fart."

Kyo stopped dead at that. "Wait, I didn't write that." He unfolded the note and saw that someone had switched poems with him without him knowing it. He looked down at the name in the corner and saw it some ramdom guy that sat next to him. "Where the hell did my letter go?" He hollered. "I worked hard on that!"

"I thought you said you weren't trying."

"I _lied_!"

"Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu!" The three boys looked up to see Tohru holding a paper bag and her school bag in the other hand. "Were you waiting for me? Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special, thank you so much!"

She watched Kyo pale and Haru and Momiji inch away from the former cat-boy. "Is everything okay?"

Kyo quickly tossed the poem and spit to the guy that had stolen his poem. He worked really hard on that too! It took him forever to figure out what would rhyme with rice ball! "It's fine." He quickly replied. It was okay, poems were overrated anyway. Who really gave their girlfriends poems anyway?

"Oh darling, this is a really nice poem!"

"Thanks, I wrote it in class."

"Sweety, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever wrote me!" Another girl said to her boyfriend.

"I... I hope it's okay."

Another couple kissed and the girl gave her boyfriend a tight hug. "I don't know a girl in this whole school who wouldn't want a poem! This is definetly not overrated at all!"

"DAMNIT!" Kyo cursed to the ground as Tohru leaned away at his sudden outburst.

"We'll see you later, Tohru." Haru said while he and Momiji began walking home in a hurry. She waved good bye and turned back to Kyo.

"Kyo, are you okay? Is there something I can do?"

"NO!" He shouted. He watched her lean away from him again and he sighed, "I mean... no, it's okay." He put a hand through his hair. "Sorry, it's nothing to do with you, I just um, lost something."

She nodded. "Can I help you find it?"

"Ah, n-no..." he muttered. He stared at her bag. "Is that from your baking club?"

She immediately brightend up at the change of subject. "Yes! I made you something! Here, Kyo." She reached into the bag and gave Kyo two cookies, one in a shape of a cat and the other in a shape of a smiling rice ball. "I...I thought you might like it. I made one for Yuki too, it's a little rat see?" She held up another cookie that was covered in purple sprinkles and had a little rat outlined.

Kyo smiled wide and kissed the top of her head. "This is really nice, thanks, Tohru."

"Oh it's not that much really!" He looked behind her and she watched him with curiosity. "Um, what are you doing?" She asked taking a look at her back side as well.

"I thought you'd have... _more_ to carry home today." He said carefully. He wondered where all those flowers went.

She watched him for a moment and shook her head slowly. "Nope, I don't have anything else to take home."

He hoped she threw the flowers away but knowing this was Tohru he was talking about he knew she wouldn't throw them away. Maybe she gave them to other people. But of all the nerve of that Hoshi guy to give _his_ girlfriend flowers! What was his problem? Kyo couldn't blame Tohru, she was too nice to refuse someone giving her anything. Even if she always tried to reason that she didn't deserve the presents, she ended up taking them, afraid of hurting the other person's feelings.

"I'll walk you home," Kyo said after a moment feeling the awkward silence filling the space between them. Tohru nodded and began walking beside her boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Wow, she couldn't believe Kyo was her boyfriend. She only imagined what it would be like but to say he was her boyfriend made her feel giddy inside. "So did anything happen today?" He asked after a moment.

She gave that a though. "Um not really. Oh!" She turned to him. "A boy gave me flowers today."

He raised an eyebrow. Maybe she didn't know that a guy giving a girl he only met once in his life rather expensive flowers was not normal. "He did?"

She smiled kindly while keeping her eyes straight ahead. "Yes. He was lost yesteday down town. After work I saw him looking around and I helped him back home. I was surprised he went to our school with us."

"What happened to your flowers or... um whatever."

"I gave some to Uo and Hana and then after cleaning the classroom, I set up a vase of them on the teacher's windowsill."

"You... didn't want the flowers he gave you? I mean, they were for you after all..."

"Well, I didn't know where to put them." She said after a moment. "And besides, I think the flowers would be better to share than keep all to myself." She pointed at her new hair accessory, the Daisy still looking peppy in her hair. "I have the only flower I need right here."

Seeing her appreciation for the one flower he gave her sent his spirits high again.

By the time they were done chatting they were already at Tohru's apartment. She only lived a block away from Kyo and Yuki's apartment so it wasn't out of Kyo's way to walk her home. She offered for Kyo to come into her apartment for a snack. He agreed and they began climbing the stairs to her flat.

She dug through her school bag for her keys when a note caught her eye. It was jammed between the crack in the door. She took it and flipped it over to read who it was from.

"What is it?" Kyo asked seeing her stop and stare at the white envelope.

"I'm not sure." She confessed. She shrugged and unlocked her door, letting Kyo inside. "I'll go make some tea and snacks okay?" She slipped her shoes off and went to the kitchen, dropping her school bag and baked goodies on the counter along with the white envelope.

She came back to see Kyo sitting down, staring outside her window. She watched his eyes shift towards her and her heart thumped loudly. He was so handsome...

"H-Here's some tea." She sat next to him and poured two cups, not looking at him anymore, afraid that he caught her staring at him. After handing Kyo a tea snack she reached for the letter and opened it. Kyo watched her carefully while sipping from his tea cup.

"Oh, this is so nice!" She exclaimed after reading it's contents. She turned to Kyo excitedly. "It's from that same boy that gave me flowers! He is so considerate!"

"WHAT?" Kyo quickly leaned next to Tohru to read the contents of the letter. "He wrote you a poem too?"

Tohru was startled at that. " 'Too'?"

Kyo blushed. "I... you know, we all wrote poems in class today or whatever."

"Oh, right." She went back to reading the letter while Kyo sulked. This guy was totally hitting on her and she didn't know it! What a bastard! Tohru stood up and he watched her put the letter on her refrigerator. "There, now I can see it and think how nice Hoshi is."

Kyo turned away and bit into his snack roughly. "Yeah and _that_ doesn't make me uncomfortable at all..."

"What? I can put it down if you want, Kyo!" She panicked.

He stopped her with his hand. "No, no, if it makes you feel good... I guess it's okay." He stared up at her to see she was not convinced. He took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it."

She slowly went back to his side and sat down leaning towards him. "I thought about you today." She blushed when she told him that. "I saw a couple in the hallway before physical education and the boy gave her a hug, telling her how much he always wanted to do that." Her voice grew softer and it made Kyo lean in slightly closer, not minding the intimacy of their nearness. "It reminded me of the first time you hugged me without transforming, and it made me really happy."

She raised her eyes to see how close Kyo was to her face. She could stared at his wild amber eyes forever. What she would do to just sit like this all afternoon. As if on insinct Kyo reached in and hugged Tohru close to him.

Holding her this way soothed his soul. So what if another guy was blantly hitting on Tohru. It wasn't like that Hoshi guy was the one hugging her right now. It was okay, Tohru liked him just the way he was, but sometimes he wished he could give her all the things she wanted in the world.

* * *

The following day Kyo briskly walked over to Tohru without a doubt in his mind or any shyness that his classmates could be staring at them right now. He woke up energized after spending the afternoon with Tohru. They ate their snack, talked, did their homework all the while 'accidentally' touching each other's hand under the table or quickly giving each other chastite kisses on the cheek. He wouldn't dare push her for anything more than that. 

But of course Kyo wouldn't be caught dead doing things like that in the presence of any of this blackmailing cousins.

Tohru watched Kyo strut over to her without batting a lash, not even acknowledging their male classmates already teasing him as he leaned over Tohru, giving her a kiss on the nose and placing his body over her desk in a rather possesive stance, daring any of the boys to poke fun at them today.

Uo and Hana exchanged glances at Kyo's behavior and smiled. So the boy finally decided to act upon his feelings. Or maybe he just woke up on the right side of the bed. Whatever it was, it was working for the young Sohma. He really was working his bad-boy persona right now. The other boys in the class looked away from Kyo's glares.

"Kyo?" The boy looked down to see Tohru staring at him rather cutely. He gave her that boyish grinned and kissed her on the nose again. Her heart raced at seeing how protective Kyo was being over her. It roused deep feelings within her and made her skin tingle like electricity.

"Good morning," He finally said.

"G-good morning," She stuttered. She watched Kyo cock his head to the side and grin before finally make a straight path for his own seat. She stared at Uo and Hana, a quiet plea for her friends to come over to her desk.

"Is it just me or did _someone_ eat their Wheaties this morning?" Uo asked. Tohru smiled nervously.

Hana put a hand to Tohru's hand. "So, this Hoshi person sent you something yesterday?"

"Oh yes, he gave me a poem. It was so nice of him. And this morning he sent a limo to drive me to school! I told the driver I could walk, but he insisted that I take the ride or he would lose his job."

Uo gave a long whistle, "Wow that guy must be loaded hua? Enormous flowers, poems, limousine rides and chocolates. You're really one lucky girl!"

Tohru was startled by the last item on Uo's list. "Chocolate?"

"Oh," Hana interupted, "we forgot to tell you. Here, Hoshi sent this to our home room." She pulled out a hug box of chocolates. It was almost as big at Tohru's desk and the brunette was overwhelmed. "I believe he left it with this as well." Hana then pulled out another white envelope with gold writting. Tohru opened it and gasped loudly enough for everyone around her to turn their attention at the girl.

"What is it Honda?" Another girl in their class asked as she leaned forward to glance over Tohru's shoulder.

Yuki and Kyo also turned from their conversation with their classmates to stare at Tohru. She pulled out a beautiful platinum ring studded with tiny diamonds around the entire band. All the girls squealed in delight at the sight of such expensive jewlery and made Tohru put it on immediately. She watched as a girl in her class slipped it on Tohru's finger.

It was placed right next to a cracker jack ring that Kyo gave her the day they became boyfriend girlfriend.

The sight of his ring not being the only ring on Tohru's hand made his male ego drop once again and a pain thump in his chest.

Yuki watched Kyo's emotions flare and then decend. Kyo really learned to control his emotions since they met Tohru.

"What the hell is that Hoshi guy's problem? She helped him get home, it isn't like she brought him back from the dead after being murdered." Kyo muttered. "Actually I wouldn't mind murdering that jackass myself right about now..." He turned away from the scene and busied himself with his backpack. "I mean, is that what Tohru wants? Lots of expensive things? The hell I...!"

Yuki snapped his head at Kyo. "You know Miss Honda better than that. Don't belitter her, you idiot."

"Then why is it I can't give her nice things like that? I'm no Joe Millionare here, Yuki." Kyo snuck a glance at Tohru recieving a lot of attention for her presents and she smiling politely as girls complimented her. "Ugh, I don't want to look, it's pissing me off."

Yuki watched Tohru anyway and saw a slight frown graze her lips as she stared back at Yuki. He smiled and gave her a slight wave. She watched Yuki with wide eyes as he only stared back at her with an unknown meaning behind his facade. Her eyes shifted to the back of Kyo's head and it finally clicked. In the mist of the mob of girls she caught Hana's eye and the darker girl nodded.

She had been blind this whole time.

* * *

After school Kyo waited for Tohru as usual. He glared down at his watch, frusterated as to why it was taking her so long to finish her classroom duties. He watched a few teachers leave for the day and decided to go see what was holding Tohru up. She wasn't normally this late. 

He wandered the empty hallways for his girlfriend. She might still be in the classroom. He accended the staircase, still a bit angry about that Hoshi guy showering his girlfriend with gifts. _What a dick_. Kyo thought darkly. It made him even more depressed that Tohru accepted all his gifts without knowing Hoshi was hitting on her at all! Maybe he should tell her, just so she knows. That bastard might try and take advantage of her pure heart or something and Kyo wouldn't stand for that at all. Just so she would be more alert. Ah, his little space cadet.

"I'm sorry." Kyo stopped at the classroom doorway to hear Tohru talking with someone. "You really can't be giving me these presents. I am very greatful for them, but this is not right."

Hoshi stared at Tohru. "Why not? Do these not suit your taste?" he put a hand below his chin. "Maybe I'm coming on too strong," he mused to himself.

"No, no the gifts are very nice, but I'm not the right girl to be giving these things too." Kyo watched Tohru hand back the flowers she placed in the classroom, the poem he wrote her, the box of untouched chocolates and the ring. "Please, I do not want to hurt your feelings, but my boyfriend..."

Hoshi sighed and interupted her, "ah, so you have a _boyfriend_."

Tohru nodded with a smile. "Yes! So you must understand my feelings."

"Well, I don't see him showering you with presents the way you should be." He took hold of her hand and fingered the pink ring. "Did he give you this cheap junk? Don't make me laugh if that's supposed to be his symbol of _love_ for you." Tohru snatched her hand back and held the ring close to her heart. "You deserve so much more, Tohru. Someone who can..." he lowered his voice slightly whole droping the formality with her name, "...really make you happy."

She backed away from him. "What? But..."

"It's okay," the blond haired boy leaned closer to Tohru as she started up at him nervously, "I never met such a sweet girl like you and I want to ask you out. I'll treat you right." He drew closer to her and Tohru's heart was hammering with fear. He took hold of her wrist and she had a sharp intake of breath.

"Y-you're scaring me, Hoshi."

"Hey!"

Both Tohru and Hoshi looked up to see an enraged Kyo. Tohru instantly brightened up. "Kyo!"

Kyo stalked over placing himself between Tohru and the taller boy. "What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend? She said you're scaring her so back off!"

Hoshi drew a lazy grin onto his features, "So you must be said boyfriend." He looked him up and down. "Common folk I see."

Kyo took a step towards the other boy while raising a fist. "Why don't you leave right now before I beat your pretty boy face in." He growled dangerously low.

"Oh, so he's the agressive type I see." Hoshi looked around Kyo to speak with Tohru. "You'd better be careful, he might turn out to be a woman beater."

"You shut the hell up!" Kyo barked. "I've never raised my hand to a girl and I never will!"

Tohru grasped onto Kyo's shirt and stared at Hoshi from around Kyo's body. "Hoshi, please leave. I like Kyo more than anything in the world and I know he is a kind person. Speaking ill of him like this is rude to both Kyo and myself." She looked away while leaning into Kyo's back. "I really love Kyo."

Kyo's eyes softened. "Tohru..."

"I could make you so much happier. I could give you anything in the world! What girl in her right mind wouldn't pass this up?" Hoshi asked in utter outrage. "Are you _stupid_ or something?"

It happened so fast. One moment Tohru's eyes widened and the next she felt Kyo jerk from her grasp and slug Hoshi in the face, forcing the other boy to stumble back onto the empty desks behind him, the desks and chairs scratching against the tile floors in echo.

"Don't you ever," Kyo snarled, "say that she is _stupid_."

Hoshi stumbled back to his feet and watched Tohru hold onto Kyo's fist, closing her own hands over his and telling him to calm down. It seemed to alleviate Kyo as Tohru turned away from both of them for a moment.

"You could give me everything in the world but there will always be one thing you can't give me and that's your love..." She turned around with a dazzling smile that always brightened up the room. "Because I wouldn't be able to return your love since mine has already been given." She squeezed Kyo's fist while her eyes never left Hoshi's. "I hope you find someone that will make you as happy as Kyo makes me."

Hoshi stared at the couple and saw how much Tohru transmitted her emotions to Kyo. He shrugged after a moment seeing that he lost and began leaving the classroom.

"What's done is done. Guess I'm fighting a losing battle here. But Miss Tohru," Hoshi stopped at the door as Kyo and Tohru watched him, "If you ever drop this common boy for a real man, come see me." He winked and left the rather quiet classroom, only his footsteps echoing down the void hallways.

Tohru now stood behind Kyo, not letting him turn around to face her. "I didn't know, Kyo. I'm sorry." He tried to turn to look at her but she wouldn't let go of his shirt. "I had no idea what he was trying to get at but this morning it clicked. I'm so sorry for putting you in that situation."

Kyo stared out at the empty rows of seats. "But that's what you wanted wasn't it? Nice things that your boyfriend could give you."

"No, not at all, Kyo! I don't need all that stuff, all I really need... is you..." she muttered at the end of her sentance.

"The other day I heard you talking with your friends. You said it yourself: size matters. I can't give you big expensive things. I'm just a common boy."

Tohru shook her head furiously and finally let go of Kyo's shirt so he could turn around to face her. "Kyo, you're anything but a common boy! You're the only one that knows what will make me happy! Don't doubt yourself." She put a hand to his face as Kyo stared, lovingly into the sparking blue eyes he fell in love with. "I don't care if Hoshi gave me a million dollars and showered me in all the riches in the world, it wouldn't mean anything to me. I don't want a rich person that would only give me things. I want you! I want you to be my boyfriend, the one that I fell in love with the day he burst through my ceiling at Shigure's house." she said quickly without any hesitation in her voice.

Just hearing her say that made Kyo dip his head to catch her lips with his own for their very fist kiss on the lips. It pleased him even more when she didn't hold back and kissed him with just as much passion. He only dreamed of what her lips would feel like on his and it was better than anything he could imagine.

They finally broke away from their kiss as she let her arms drop around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist, both smiling like idiots from the kiss.

"So size doesn't matter?" Kyo asked after a moment.

She giggled playfully. "No, it does matter. I like big things too like any girl."

He stared at her. "What?" Was it just him or did she make a sexual joke without knowing it? Or maybe she was referring to all those big gifts Hoshi gave her?

She leaned her ear to his chest. "A big heart that loves me. Big kisses that make me feel like the most important girl in the world and hugs that make me smile." She looked up at Kyo with her brightest smile before tip-toeing up to kiss him beifly on the lips again before blushing. He gawked at the girl and grinned anyway. There were so many things he loved about this girl. She loved him for him and he loved her for her. He never wanted her any other way.

Kyo laughed and began walking out of the classroom holding her hand. To this day it still struck him funny how Tohru could say the things he wanted to hear without trying. As he looked back to see Tohru's sweet and tender expression that never wavered for a moment, he had to agree the size of someone's love mattered more than anything.

END


End file.
